Un Milagro Inesperado
by EliMustang
Summary: Hay varios momentos en la vida de Roy Mustang que lo marcaron por siempre; y uno de ellos fue cuando tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo por primera vez. Post. Brotherhood. Royai. One-Shots.
1. Ojos Color Caoba

**-0-**

**-Un Milagro Inesperado-**

**Summary:** Hay varios momentos en la vida de Roy Mustang que lo marcaron por siempre; y uno de ellos fue cuando tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo por primera vez. Post. Brotherhood. Royai. One-Shots.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 1. Ojos Color Caoba-**

Después de un arduo día de trabajo como General de Brigada en el cuartel general, Roy Mustang tenía una estricta rutina establecida al regresar a casa; la cual consistía en pasar sus pocas horas del día "libres" leyendo más informes y archivos de la milicia en su mullido sillón de su sala; y así, trabajar lo doble que sus compañeros, con la finalidad de llegar a ser un día el Führer de Amestris, y de esta forma cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Maes en su tumba años atrás.

Y Roy hubiera hecho lo mismo hoy, se hubiera sumergido durante horas en un montón de papeleo traído desde su oficina; solo que ahora había algo o más bien alguien que lo distraía de su trabajo_. "Regreso en media hora"_ le había dicho su Teniente primera mientas lo dejaba solo en la habitación junto a un diminuto ser que dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Y mientas Roy lo observaba en silencio, recordó como el doctor le había dicho que el tamaño y el peso del pequeño Mustang eran los de un bebé normal.

Sin embargo, al contemplarlo con detenimiento creía que era demasiado pequeño y frágil como para tomarlo en brazos sin lastimarlo en el proceso; aun con la semana que llevaba de nacido.

Y aunque le costara reconocerlo; la verdad era que Roy Mustang, el antiguo héroe de Ishbal, alquimista de fuego y reciente General de Brigada, sentía un profundo miedo al tratar de tocarlo. Y siempre que miraba sus manos, pensaba que eran demasiados grandes y ásperas para un ser tan delicado y pequeño como su hijo.

Y después de varios minutos aun se encontraba ahí, a un lado de la cuna observando al pequeño pelinegro sin decir ni una sola palabra, preguntándose mentalmente si algún día podría tomarlo en brazos y poder sentirlo.

Inspiro profundamente durante algunos segundos y con sutileza poso ambas manos en el delicado cuerpecito de su hijo, colocándolo en sus brazos de manera torpe; y aunque su intención era no despertarlo, el pequeño Roger se removió incomodo en su regazo, con cierto temor en su rostro a punto de llorar.

― Sujételo contra su pecho General ―le explico una voz femenina detrás de él.

Roy sin miramientos obedeció la sugerencia de su Teniente primera, midiendo meticulosamente la fuerza con lo que abrazaba a su hijo en contra suya. Comprobando segundos después de que había funcionado; Roger no había llorado, aunque no volvió a dormirse, si no que lo miro directamente con sus encantadores ojos color caoba.

Y fue entonces que un inesperado amor por esa delicada criatura lo invadió; por que aquellos ojos eran los mismos que los de la mujer que amaba y ahora había otro ser que también los tenía― ¿Habrá algo que no sepa hacer Hawkeye? ―le cuestiono Roy meciendo lentamente a su hijo en sus brazos, mientras el pequeño agitaba sus bracitos en al aire y trataba torpemente de sujetar el cuello de su camisa.

― Sabe que no soy perfecta Señor; sin embargo, creo que mi instinto maternal funciona ―le respondió Riza contemplándolos con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

Roger había sido concebido por accidente, aun con la estricta Ley de anti-fraternización vigente; por lo que el nacimiento del pequeño Mustang había sido todo un milagro para ambos. _"Su Milagro Inesperado"_ así lo nombraba Roy de vez en cuando; porque nunca en su vida había pensado tener un hijo, y ahora que por fin lo tenía en sus brazos, sabía que tenía otro motivo para llegar a la cima.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola que tal. Espero que esta serie de One-Shot les guste, en este Fic quiero enfocarme en Roy y su relación con su hijo; y aunque sé que ni en el manga ni el anime dicen algo sobre alguna posible relación entre Roy y Riza, yo quiero imaginarme que si XD.<p>

Serán cuatro capítulos como mucho; y espero tenerlos listo lo más pronto posible.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Espero sus comentarios :D

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	2. Orgullo Paternal

**-0-**

**-Un Milagro Inesperado-**

**Summary:** Hay varios momentos en la vida de Roy Mustang que lo marcaron por siempre; y uno de ellos fue cuando tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo por primera vez. Post. Brotherhood. Royai. One-Shots.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 2. Orgullo Paternal-**

_Dolor,_ era lo único en la mente de Roy Mustang cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta de su departamento, con una terrible migraña encima. Había permanecido en el cuartel general hasta las diez de la noche, en una de las reuniones más largas y agotadoras en su vida. Y de tan solo pensar en pasar otro día con la compañía de la General de Brigada Armstrong, provocaba que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

Y por lo único que aguantaba la presencia de esa mujer y de los demás Generales era porque la milicia estaba en proceso de auditoría; y Roy, como claro candidato para el puesto de Führer cuando Grumman decidiese dejar la silla, tenía que estar presente en todas y en cada una de las juntas que se celebraban en el cuartel general.

― Pa… ―fue el nítido balbuceo que escucho al entrar a la sala, observando como el pequeño de once meses alzaba sus bracitos hacia él desde la alfombra, con su característica mirada risueña.

Roger empezaba a crecer rápidamente conforme los meses pasaban, y comenzaba a pronunciar silabas entendibles para su corta edad; por lo que _"Pa"_ era la forma en que decía papá, también decía _"Mam"_ para referirse a Riza, y decía un _"Gua"_ cuando llamaba a Black Hayate, tratando de imitar el ladrido que producía el can cuando ladraba hacia la puerta.

―Ahora no Roger ―Roy le dedico una sonrisa forzada. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era inclinarse y tomar a su hijo en brazos, ya que la espalda le dolía por las horas que llevaba aprisionado en su escritorio.

― ¿Cómo le fue General? ― le cuestiono Riza desde la puerta de la cocina, con un biberón con leche caliente en las manos. Ella había salido cinco horas antes del cuartel, ya que uno de los dos tenía que ir por Roger con la niñera y traerlo a casa.

Y eso significaba que Roy tenía que terminar solo el papeleo en la oficina, sin ayuda de su mano derecha, lo que le echaba más trabajo sobre sus hombros.

― No quiero hablar de eso Hawkeye ―le contesto Roy con otra mueca de cansancio en su rostro, esperando que su Teniente primera comprendiera su falta de ganas por hablar del tema.

Roy dejo su chaqueta militar en uno de los sillones de la sala, pasando justo enfrente de su hijo; el cual por segunda vez alzo sus brazos hacia él, dedicándole nuevamente un sonoro _"Pa"_ para llamar su atención.

― Mas tarde Roger, papá está cansado ―le explico Roy dejándolo con los brazos extendidos, mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse antes de leer más de una docena de informes que traiga consigo desde la oficina.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño empezó a limpiarse la cara, mientras maldecía mentalmente a la General de Brigada; aquella mujer había estado difamándolo todo el día, declarando que _"un hombre que no respeta las leyes militares no sirve para gobernar un país", _y aquellos ácidos comentarios sabía que eran sobre él.

Ya que Roy había incumplió las leyes al relacionarse con su Teniente primera y concebir a Roger estando los dos en servicio; y posteriormente las había incumplido nuevamente al casarse con ella antes de que su hijo naciera, todo con la autorización del Führer Grumman. Y muy seguramente todos pensaban que era el favorito del Führer, por lo que más de la mitad de los Generales no estaban de acuerdo en su "trato especial" al infringir la ley y salir ileso.

Y después de algunos minutos divagando entre sus pensamientos, nuevamente se le vino a la mente el nombre de Roger.

Su hijo no tenía nada de la culpa con respecto a sus problemas para seguir escalando hacia la cima; y de hecho, era Roger su motor para continuar con su ardua tarea en varias de las ocasiones.

Y tras esta reflexión recordó como lo había rechazado minutos atrás.

"_Roy Mustang, eres un maldito"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla, consciente de que debía regresar a la sala y abrazar a su hijo como disculpa por su irracional mal humor contra él.

Dejo el cuarto de baño decidido en dedicarle un par de minutos al niño antes de volver a sumergirse en su montón de papeleo; y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El pequeño pelinegro trataba de llamar a Black Hayate para que se acercaba a él, balbuceando unos casi incomprensibles _"Gua"_ para conseguir el interés del Shiba Inu bicolor.

Y al ver que Hayate no le prestaba la demandaba atención, el pequeño Mustang se irguió en sus inestables piernas con ayuda de la mesa central de madera. Volviendo a dedicarle un sonoro _"Gua"_, en su intento de recibir un poco de atención de la mascota.

Hayate solo lo contemplo con curiosidad, de misma manera que Roy lo hacía, en la espera del siguiente movimiento de Roger.

Y fue en ese momento en que se dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, observando en su hijo una mezcla de determinación y terquedad; la primera seguramente heredara por su madre, y la segunda era un don inherente de un Mustang.

Y después de uno segundos balanceándose en el borde de la mesa, Roger dio un paso decidido hacia el can, y luego otro; y fue en ese instante donde estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás; pero su terquedad por ir hacia Hayate lo hizo permanecer de pie; dando un par de pasos más hasta llegar al pequeño perro. Dejándose caer encima en Hayate segundos después, mientras empezaba a reír y le tomaba una de sus peludas orejas y jalaba de ella.

Roy se quedó estático por algunos momentos ante aquella escena, volviendo ver la determinación de Roger en sus encantadores ojos color caoba; siendo invadido por un profundo orgullo por su hijo.

― Ven Roger ―le dijo Roy tomándolo en brazos, provocando que el pequeño Mustang dejaba escapar una tierna carcajada por el inesperado abrazo de su padre; mientras que Roy le agradecía la lección que le había enseñado.

Porque si aquel chiquillo podía tener la determinación de dar un par de pasos con sus acasos once meses; Roy Mustang podía con el tiempo, llegar a la cima.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí. Espero que este one-shot fuera de su agrado. Al igual que muchas, me gusta la idea de Roy como padre, y es por eso que decidí escribir estas historias cortas. Así que esperen el siguiente pronto.<p>

Quiero agradecer a todos los que les dejaron sus comentarios el capítulo anterior, la verdad agradezco su opinión :D

**Clic**

**RoyHawkeyeMustang**

**diana carolina**

**Stardiouses **

**sempai01**

Muchas gracias por sus palabras.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	3. Pequeño

**-0-**

**-Un Milagro Inesperado-**

**Summary:** Hay varios momentos en la vida de Roy Mustang que lo marcaron por siempre; y uno de ellos fue cuando tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo por primera vez. Post. Brotherhood. Royai. One-Shots.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 3. Pequeño-**

Era domingo por la tarde, por lo que el General de Brigada Roy Mustang y su fiel Teniente primera no tenían que laborar en el cuartel general. Y comúnmente, los domingos siempre los pasaban en casa, adelantando el papeleo para la semana siguiente.

Sin embargo hoy se encontraban de visita, específicamente en el departamento de las Hughes; debido a que curiosamente Riza había establecido una amistad por teléfono con Gracia durante su embarazo; y después de un par de llamadas entre semana, ambas habían decidido juntarse para que Roger y Elysia se conocieran.

Y ahora, las dos mujeres estaban preparando café y un poco de té en la cocina, mientras que Roy se encontraba solo con los dos infantes en la sala. Observando como la pequeña Hughes se mantenía alejada de él, contemplándolo con una mirada inquisitiva desde la entrada de la cocina.

Elysia Hughes, era ya una encantadora jovencita de nueve años de edad, con los ojos verdes esmeralda y un largo caballo castaño. Y aunque se parecía físicamente a su madre; había algo en ella que siempre le recordaba a Maes.

― Tío Roy, ¿Puedo tocarlo? ―le pregunto Elysia con timidez desde el otro lado de la sala; apuntando con la mano al bebé de diez meses, el cual descansaba tranquilamente en las piernas de su padre.

― Por supuesto ―le contesto Roy mientras observaba como la niña caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba, con una expresión de completa curiosidad en su rostro. Recordando que era la primera vez que llevaba a su hijo con las Hughes; por lo que Elysia contemplo con gran intereses al bebé de cabello azabache que Roy llevaba en brazos desde que llegaron.

―Tío Roy, ¿Por qué es tan pequeño? ―Elysia le pregunto de repente, mientras acariciaba la sedosa caballera del bebé, provocando que Roger soltara una tierna risa por su gesto.

Roy la miro con las cejas enarcadas. _"Qué preguntas tan singulares hacen los niños"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente, la cual no llego a tiempo ya que la niña volvió a hablar.

― Quiero que crezca para poder jugar con él ―le comento Elysia con entusiasmo en sus palabras, aún absorta contemplando al pequeño Roger– Edwin y Emily viven muy lejos ―le explico después, haciendo referencia a los hijos de Edward y Winry, los cuales solo venían una vez al año a ciudad capital para visitarlas― y yo no tengo hermanos para jugar.

― Bueno, así son los bebés ― le aclaro Roy con un ligero nudo en la garganta, ya que siempre que estaba cerca de Elysia sentía culpable; culpable de no poder prevenir la muerte de Maes en el pasado― nacen pequeños y van creciendo poco a poco.

Y tras su atropellada explicación, Elysia volvió a examinar al pequeño Mustang con curiosidad.

Y Roger, al sentirse observando por ambos, les sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus nuevos dientes delanteros, mientras tomaba el dedo de la mano de Elysia y jalaba con fuerza de él.

― ¿Y cuándo va a crecer? ― le pregunto la niña mientras le regresaba la sonrisa a Roger.

― Creo que falta mucho tiempo para eso ―le explico Roy titubeante.

― ¿Cuánto? ― volvió a cuestionarle Elysia con inquietud, decidida en saber cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar.

― No lo sé… ― le dijo Roy, dudando por un instante― quizás dos o tres años.

― Eso es mucho tiempo ―le comento la niña frunciendo el ceño; ya que a su corta edad, dos años eran toda una eternidad― Aunque así es tierno, me gusta ―declaro finalmente. Ahora que lo miraba atentamente, Roger era un encantador bebé de ojos cafés y suave cabello oscuro; además, aun siendo _"pequeño"_ podía encontrar la manera para jugar con él― a papá le gustaría también, siempre me dijo que los bebés son adorables.

Roy se quedó pensativo por el último comentario de la niña; consiente que si Maes pudiera observarlo en estos momentos le dedicaría un rotundo _"te lo dije"_.

Y esta vez Roy le daría toda la razón, ya que todo hombre necesitaba una esposa; y era más que obvio que su Teniente primera era perfecta para el papel. Además, ahora que tenía en brazos a su hijo reconocía que la vida era mucho más alegre desde que Roger había nacido.

― Tío Roy, ¿puedo jugar con él? ―le pregunto Elysia segundos después, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

― Claro, porque no ― le respondió Roy con una ligera sonrisa, entregándole a Roger para que Elysia lo tomara.

La joven Hughes dio un par de pasos con Roger en los brazos hacia el centro de la habitación, dejándolo en la alfombra mientras corría hacia una de las puertas; donde seguramente se encontraba su habitación. Y luego de un minuto regreso con un montón de ositos de peluche y muñecas entre las manos, depositándolos en la alfombra justo enfrente del niño.

― Mira Roger, él se llama señor Zanahoria ―le explico Elysia con entusiasmo, mostrándole uno conejito gris de felpa.

Roger emocionado, lo tomo de las manos de Elysia y lo abrazo en contra suya, riendo tiernamente cuando el pelaje del conejo rozo suavemente su mejilla.

Roy contemplo aquella escena manteniendo una sonrisa triste en el rostro; ya que Maes no estaba aquí para ver el primer encuentro entre su bella Elysia y el pequeño Roger.

"_Si llego a morir tu cuidaras de ellas, ¿verdad?_"; era lo que Maes le había hecho promete años atrás, cuando ninguno de los dos sabia quien moriría primero.

Y está claro que lo haría, porque Roy Mustang ahora más que nunca no quería morir; desea vivir para ver crecer a su hijo, y también pretendía con el tiempo, cumplir su promesa con Maes.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí. Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que fuera de su agrado.<p>

Ahora quise agregar a Elysia en este one-shot; ya que me gustó la idea de escribir sobre el primer encuentro entre la hija de Maes y el hijo de Roy.

Quiero agradecer a los que amablemente me dejaron su comentarios en el anterior capitulo; gracias por su apoyo :D

**Diana carolina**

**RoyHawkeyeMustang**

**Sempai01**

Y a** Vampirsha518 **por agregar a favoritos esta historia ;)

Y con respecto a la pregunta de **sempai01**, la verdad no tengo un tiempo establecido para actualizar; ya que subo el capítulo cuando ya lo tengo listo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	4. Entre Padre e Hijo

**0-**

**-Un Milagro Inesperado-**

**Summary:** Hay varios momentos en la vida de Roy Mustang que lo marcaron por siempre; y uno de ellos fue cuando tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo por primera vez. Post. Brotherhood. Royai. One-Shots.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 4. Entre Padre e Hijo-**

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang regresaba solo a su departamento después de un día agotador en el cuartel general; sin la compañía de su fiel Teniente primera.

Su vida matrimonial, si así se le podía llamar a su relación con Riza, estaba empeorando día tras día desde hace una semana; y Roy no sabía el por qué.

¿Qué había hecho para enojar a su Teniente primera?, aún era todo un misterio para él.

Su primera idea para solucionar los problemas con Hawkeye había sido esperar a que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo; grave error por parte del Alquimista de Fuego, ya que al parecer el paso de los días solo había empeorado la situación.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento quitándose su abrigo en el proceso, encaminándose lentamente hacia la sala; escuchando segundos después como el agua caía en la cuarto de baño.

Encontró al pequeño Roger en su corralito con la pijama puesta; jugando con un osito de felpa que Elysia le había regalado. El niño se entretenía agitando su "juguete favorito" de esta semana mientras emitirá unos entusiasmados murmullos inentendibles.

El solo hecho de escuchar a su hijo le provoco que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro: ya que desde el nacimiento de Roger era inevitable no sonreír.

Roger se dio cuenta de su presencia en la habitación, alzando sus pequeños bracitos hacia él. Y como Mustang nunca le negaba nada a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

A Roger le encantaba pararse sobre sus piernas y flexionaba sus rodillas una y otra vez con la ayuda de su padre.

― _Pa _―balbuceo alegre el pequeño Mustang mientras era sujetado de la cintura por Roy para que no cayera.

― Me temo que tu mamá sigue molesta conmigo ―susurro para que solo Roger lo escuchara. Aunque no creía que Riza los oyera hablar desde el cuarto de baño; mientras el agua seguía cayendo en la ducha― Y ni siquiera se el porqué.

Su hijo giro la cabeza levemente hacia él; como si tratara de entender lo que le decía.

― ¿Tú no sabes porque? ―le pregunto Roy, recibiendo una ancha sonrisa como respuesta.

― Todo comenzó el viernes pasado, terminamos de hacer una misión juntos y tuvimos que archivar el caso. Ya sabes, donde se encuentran aquellas dos nuevas cadetes, por lo cual tardamos más de lo necesario archivando. Y cuando regresamos a la oficina no quiso hablarme durante todo el día, y ni siquiera deja que la toque por las noches ―le explico Roy a su hijo, esperando realmente obtener su opinión.

Roger frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesto con él; dedicándole una mirada de reproche con sus ojos color caoba.

"_Casi pareciera que me esta reprochando como su madre lo hace"_; se dijo Roy mentalmente mientras contemplaba atónito a su hijo.

― ¿Ahora tú también estas molesto conmigo? ―le cuestiono Roy obteniendo solamente una mirada ceñida por parte del niño– solo falta que Black Hayate me muerda la pierna y trate de sacarme del departamento.

― _Gua_ ―balbuceo Roger al escuchar "Hayate"; ya que a su corta edad reconocía varias de las palabras empleadas por sus padres.

Y luego, inexplicablemente el pequeño Mustang comenzó a murmurarle palabras incomprensibles, como si quisiera darle todo un discurso a su padre.

Roy se quedó pensativo escuchando a su hijo. Y después de algunos segundos la respuesta a su dilema cruzo por su mente― Roger, ¿tú piensas que tu madre esta…?

No pudo acabar su pregunta, aun dubitativo por su nuevo descubrimiento. No podía ser eso, ¿o sí?, no su Teniente primera.

― _Mam_ ―volvió a balbucear Roger, como si el pequeño tratara de despejar todas sus dudas.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente cuando descubrió que en definitiva Riza estaba celosa. Y al ver como Roger se llevaba su manita izquierda a la boca y empezaba a babearla, en la mente de Roy todo empezó a tener sentido.

Su actitud hostil, sus miradas serias y sus comentarios cortantes en la oficina. Todo porque se le ocurrió coquetear con las cadetes novatas de la sección de archivos; si ni siguiera eran su tipo, las muchachas eran demasiadas superficiales y huecas de cabeza para él.

Había utilizado su disfraz de mujeriego durante varios años, por lo que algunas de las malas costumbres de seductor se le habían arraigado con el tiempo; y flirtear con las mujeres jóvenes era una de ellas.

Todo su sufrimiento de una semana por unos simples celos. Porque Hawkeye era una mujer suspicaz después de todo; y Roy no sabía si ir ahorita mismo a besar a su Teniente primera o zarandarla hasta que recuperara la razón.

Bajo la mirada hacia su hijo, y Roger lo estaba observando sonrientemente.

― Sabes Roger, creo que tu madre nunca va a entender lo importante y única que es para mí ―le comento Roy alzando su hijo sobre su cabeza, provocando que el pequeño Mustang riera tiernamente.

― _Mam_ ―volvió a emitir Roger alegremente, mientras agitaba sus bracitos en el aire.

Y Roy se dispuso a jugar con su pequeño hijo por la siguiente media; después de todo, tenía toda la noche para intentar ser perdonado por su Teniente primera.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola. Estaba indecisa de que subir esta vez. Tengo varios borradores de algunos momentos entre Roy y Roger pero la verdad no sabía cuál era realmente bueno para subirlo a la página XD.<p>

¿Alguien se había imaginado a Roy "platicando" con su hijo de once meses?; se me hizo demasiado tierno por lo que tuve que escribirlo.

Y sé que dije en el primer capítulo que solo subiría cuatro one-shot como mucho; sin embargo, tengo algunos borradores a los cuales les puedo echar un vistazo. Claro si es que quieren ;)

Quiero agradecer a los que amablemente me dejaron su comentario :D

**Sempai01**

**RoyHawkeyeMustang**

**Stardiouses**

**SophyHei**

Y a **Shun2007 **y **a Juvia Mavis-chan** gracias por agregar a favoritos esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
